


Malec Go On A Picnic

by EmilyRLightwood



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Holding Hands, Idiots in Love, M/M, Malec, Silly boyfriends, blushing boyfriends, romantic picnic, teeny tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyRLightwood/pseuds/EmilyRLightwood
Summary: Magnus and Alec are just super fluffy and love doing cute, normal relationship things like go on romantic picnics in the park.





	Malec Go On A Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> I'm baaaaack....as much of a dirtybird as I am, I'm also a total fluffball so here is a fluffy drabble for your reading pleasure :)
> 
> Huge thank you to Grace (@malecsglitter on twitter) for the aesthetic I posted on twitter.  
> Thank you to Eydis for your confidence and trust in me as a beta.  
> Thank you to Suhasini for encouraging me to publish more of my work. Love you ladies!!!
> 
> This was unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> I'm on twitter @EmilyRLightwood
> 
> Enjoy <3

“Are you sure you don’t want to just portal there, darling? It would be much faster and we could get out of this heat.”  It was a balmy summer day in New York when Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood decided to go on a picnic.

 

“That’s true,” Alec noted, “but then I wouldn’t be able to do this.” Alec slowly slipped his hand that wasn’t holding the picnic basket into Magnus’s as they walked down the path in Central Park.

 

“Well, I certainly won’t turn that down,” Magnus replied, a beaming smile creeping up on his face.

 

They walked in silence for a few minutes, hand in hand, when they rounded a curve in the path and Alec lead them to a secluded patch of grass behind some trees, out of view of passerbys.

 

“This is where you want to eat?” Magnus inquired. “You can’t see anything or anyone back here.” 

 

“Exactly,” Alec replied. “I like to come here sometimes to just be by myself and clear my head. Sometimes, the Institute is so hectic and there are so many people, I just...need a break.”

 

A slight pang arose in Magnus’s heart at those words. “I love that you have this place, Alexander, but I want you to know that you can do the same thing at the loft. It’s your home too, whether it feels like it right now or not.”

 

Alec and Magnus had only been back together for a few weeks. They had gone through hell and back the first go around in their relationship (literally), but this time, it finally felt like they were doing things right. It was just taking a little bit of time to get back into their rhythm, which included Alec moving back into the loft.

 

“I know, Magnus. And I do feel safe and welcome there, it’s not that I don’t. It’s just nice to get out in the fresh air sometimes, yanno? What do you say we eat, huh? Before it gets cold.”

 

“Excellent idea, my love. I can’t believe you cooked for us! You’re becoming quite the domestic little shadowhunter,” Magnus said with a smirk.

 

“Shut up,” was Alec’s reply, but he was sporting a bright smile.

 

***

 

They sat and ate merrily all afternoon, talking about anything and everything. Magnus told Alec about a trip he once took to the Canary Islands and Alec mentioned how he had agreed to let Izzy take him shopping for some new clothes next week.

 

“This has been wonderful, my love,” Magnus interjected, “but I do believe it is time for dessert. What do you have for us?”

 

“Well, I uh...I remembered that you said chocolate covered strawberries were your favorite…”

 

“Alexander, you didn’t.”

 

“Open the box on the bottom of the basket and see.”

 

Magnus reached down to the bottom of the basket and pulled out the last Tubberware container, holding what looked to be about twenty chocolate covered strawberries.

 

“Well, you certainly know how to charm a sweet-crazed warlock, don’t you, Alexander?” Magnus picked up one of the strawberries and started waving it in front of Alec. “Open up.”

 

“Magnus, I can feed myse--”

 

“Nonsense. Open up that pretty mouth, I’ll take care of you.”

 

A deep crimson blush spread across Alec’s face as he obliged and opened his mouth wide.

 

Magnus brought the strawberry close to Alec’s mouth, then changed direction and smeared chocolate all across Alec’s cheek.

 

“Oh Magnus...you are gonna pay for that!”

 

“Not if you can’t catch me!” Magnus shouted as he jumped up and started running through the trees. Despite being the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus stood no chance against Alec’s shadowhunter speed and was quickly caught as Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’s waist.

 

“Aha! You’re mine!” Alec grinned. “Now that I think about it...instead of making you pay...maybe you can just...help me clean the chocolate off?” Alec looked at Magnus with a twinkle in his eye.

 

“Oh Alexander,” Magnus grinned wickedly, “it would be my pleasure.”


End file.
